deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Pastor
As I walked into the gates of Fort Pastor I realized just how large it was. The Soldiers guarding the entrance glanced at me before returning to take down the random Infected advancing upon them. A large tank was stationed at the entrance, the metal behemoth unmoving in its derelict state. I advanced into the compound where I saw the Marketplace, numerous stores erected in the corner of the Fort occupied by survivors and traders, looking to make a little profit. Around them were tents and small shanties, housing wounded survivors and guards. A constant stream of wounded being brought in. A Bank, Meeting Hall, Storage place and a Records Hall were housed inside the abandoned buildings in the fort, being put to good use. In the center of the compound was the yard, a large pile of scrap with a battered fence surrounding it. A few survivors picked their way through it, looking for anything useful. Last but not least I recognized the small stall set up beside the bank, but when I advanced closer I read the sign above it 'Gamblin' den'. I shook my head and watched a few survivors huddling by a warm fire, I sighed and joined them, hoping to gather some warmth myself. With the gun fire in the back ground... always the gun fire... and the screams, never ending this deep in the city. Fort Pastor is the farthest outpost from Nastya's Outpost, and is indeed a military fort. It is mostly inhabited by refugee soldiers who have been cut-off from, or abandoned by, their units. The ones left in the Fort are doubtless the lucky ones. The others, most certainly were caught off guard and torn to pieces by the first wave of infected, or became infected, themselves. Fort Pastor is guarded by soldiers at the main gate and is the best place to find bosses (Titan, Mother, Wraith, Giant Spider, Black Titan). It is recommended to have high skill weapons and be at least level 35 when one decides to move to Fort Pastor. Fort Pastor contains the exact same services that Nastya's Holdout provides, including the ability to respawn there after death once it has been visited. It was speculated that Fort Pastor was named after Pastor Bones, the author of a 2D version game map until Admin stated that this is an homage to the 2004 remake of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dawn_of_the_Dead_%282004_film%29 Dawn of the Dead] in which a character headed to Fort Pastor in Wisconsin but was told it has already been wiped out. Location Fort Pastor can be reached by a straight eastward path from Nastya's Holdout, keep on the main road until you reach the large empty block on the map, then head south. Beginners beware of aggro spikes, for they can occur at any time even if one goes single player. Difficulty Fort Pastor is not for the poorly equipped, as it is situated in a orange zone. You do not need top-notch weaponary and armour to survive here, however it is difficult to kill quickly with low-level items. Some players recommended to have at least 50+ critical hit, 50+ agility, 50+ endurance . Tendrils and spiders are the fastest zombies in the game, and agility is needed to outrun them, however. It will also prove useful in boss fights, specifically the Wraith, Giant Spider and Black Titan. Mission Difficulty Fort Pastor is the only outpost with the most missions, forty-three, and of all types ( killing every boss zombie , looting for objects , finding survivors ) . Most of the missions might seem hard , but they are easily completed with teamwork . Outpost Attacks Fort Pastor has frequent outpost attacks, which are difficult for players without experience with rifles, pistols and melee. The guards will be more of a help than at other outposts, for they have assault rifles rather than rifles, shotguns, sub-machine guns, pistols and melee weapons. But the guards will only attack zombies that are within their range and not the ones a player is attacking. Multiple tendrils might spawn . Howver you do not need top-notch weaponary or crowd-control weapons , as it is easy enough to survive with just a chainsaw and 50+ critical . Outpost Attacks Loot The number and quality of loot is high, since Fort Pastor is located in the orange zone. It is possible to loot 5.5mm and 7.5mm rifle ammo around the Fort, and .45 and .50 handgun ammo as well. It should be noted that 12.7mm rifle ammo, Grenades, 9mm rifle ammo, 12 gauge, and items such as Red Wine and Nerotonin-2 in the NE and SE zones before reaching the red zone. However, weapons like AA-12s and Vulcans can only be looted (with gold membership) in the black zone. Non-gold members cannot loot better than level 100 weapons. All non-unique food, medication and clothing items can be looted by non-GMs, however trench coats and exterminator helmets are rare. Loot Route The best loot route for lower leveled survivors in Fort Pastor is to take the NE-EZ loot route ( North-East EndZone ) as it earns good loot ( 7.5 is common ) and even though the loot is sporadic ( e.g ; survivor loots a Mesh SLX then the next loot is a tinned hotdog , while the previous loot before the Mesh is a baked beans . Directions to NE-EZ loot route are ; *Head up 7 blocks *Head right till you reach a dead end *Head up till you reach a dead end The end-destination is the black zone , meaning the area is populated by extremely powerful zombies - so only people with armour above Reactive XT800 , endurance and critical and agility above 60 will be able to survive for some point of time . A Tip to survive here is ... take 2 barricading items and barricade when your armour becomes damaged ( because you can lose hp very quickly in the EZ and all buildings in the EZ have 2 doors minimum ) . Or higher leveled players can take the SE-EZ Loot route ( South-East EndZone ) as it commonly earns caviar and high leveled food , but the loot quality isn't as good as NE-EZ ( NE-EZ takes time to earn good loot , but that good loot is of a very high level , while SE-EZ commonly gives stuff worth 3k ( take 20 inv slots , meaning you have 60k from selling it ) and very good loot once in a while ) . Gallery Southern Entrance of FP.png|Southern Entrance of Fort Pastor. Eastern Entrance of FP.png|Eastern Entrance of Fort Pastor. Junkyard Nastya2FortPastor map.png|Route to Fort Pastor from Nastya's Holdout. Capture.JPG|Route to Fort Pastor from Dogg's Stockade. P 13 to Fort Pastor.jpg|The route from Precinct 13 to Fort Pastor Category:Locations